The present invention relates to a fruit and vegetable juicer of the kind in which a fruit or vegetable to be juiced is forced downwardly onto a rotating horizontal disc having grating teeth. The horizontal disc is circular and is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis. It is integral with and surrounded by a frusto-conical sieve. Juice is extracted from a fruit or vegetable by pressing it onto the rotating disc which grates material from the surface of the fruit or vegetable at the same time releasing the juice. The grated material or pulp and the juice are thrown upwardly and outwardly by centrifugal force against the sloping surface of the filter. The pulp carries on over the edge of the filter and is caught in a suitable receptacle. The finely filtered juice passes through the filter into another receptacle.
Such fruit and vegetable juicers are well known and function satisfactorily. All those available on the market do however have one drawback and that is that it has not been hitherto possible to make full use of the circular grating surface of the disc because it is necessary to reduce the size of the passage through which the material to be juiced is fed to the grating disc in order to ensure that the material is held against rotation with the disc. For this reason existing fruit and vegetable juicers are not as efficient as they might be.